


[如果声音记得] Part 1

by Natsukistark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukistark/pseuds/Natsukistark
Summary: 如果声音记得。只有声音记得。





	1. Chapter 1

有人说战争是枪炮的味道，闻起来就能联想到到子弹摩擦着金属的管道飞驰而出的慢镜头。还有人说战争听起来壮烈而美妙，即使是闭着眼睛也能看见遍地废墟如同新年焰火一样燃烧。

这都是战士们在每天每夜与良知的斗争中获取的麻痹药剂。

此时走在废弃小镇中的Peter少校却比任何人更了解，战争到底是什么模样。

它闻起来像鲜血，听起来像哭喊，看起来像诀别。

Peter只是一个人走在石子路上。路边的房屋和人行道都已经遭到过大面积摧毁，支离玻碎的水泥钢筋如同张牙舞爪的野兽，在上帝管辖不到的范围内肆意侵蚀着人性最核心的热度。天空因为长时间的轰炸而泛着灰色，深秋季节，天气冷得侵入骨髓。

这里几乎空无一人，而没有人在乎他们去了哪。

Peter裹紧了浅灰色的羊毛大衣。尽管他在巡视，他依旧不愿意穿着那身沾满了血污的军装。在一场所有人都号称为正义而战的屠杀中，最痛苦的事情莫过于清醒——每一次扣下扳机的那一刻不适时宜的清醒。

路边忽然钻出一个瘦得和影子一样的小孩，摘下一看就是从自卫队敌军伤员身边捡来的破帽子，慢悠悠朝他走来，费力地扯起嘴角，露出老道而无辜的笑容：“先生，行行好，我有敌方情报，只要一点吃的就够。”

“你拿好，抓紧吃，别让自卫队抓到你。”看起来依旧是大男孩模样的少校从兜里摸出几块饼干，顺便拿出一点硬币来，“我不要情报，拿着钱赶紧离开这儿，军队要打过来了。”

显然小孩子从来没有遇到过这种情况，一时露出了符合他真实年龄的困惑，半天才反应过来，两只手在破布一样的大衣上擦了擦，接过Peter递来的东西，道了声谢之后飞快跑开了。

Peter继续向前，一路上横尸遍野。他尽量不去看，却还是在城郭停下来，走入一片勉强还能称之为树林的荒地，坐在土丘上。两只磨起薄茧的手白皙而有力，一度被人称之为百发百中，此时却只是覆在稚气未脱的面颊上。

少校是不可以在敌人面前露怯的，但是经历了七场战役后，年轻人为政府军效力的血气方刚早已经被吞噬殆尽，只剩下赤裸裸的求生欲在叫嚣。如果说一开始是为了立功，现在的Peter Parker只是想要活下去。肢解开征兵公告的实质，也不过是让一群年轻人为了毫无意义的强权之争服役罢了。

甚至有些时候，他连活下去的希望都仅仅是靠着唯一的亲人May来支撑。他才读懂送他上火车时那双眼睛中的忧惧从何而来。

夜色舔舐地平线的时辰，终于打算离开的Peter忽然嗅到一丝血腥的味道。敏锐湿润的双眼立刻蒙上防备的神色，在墨蓝色的树林中猛然站起，他右手指尖已然摸上挎在腰侧的手枪。轻轻绕过一棵树，他看见伏在地面上的黑色身影动了一下。

天还没有黑透，借着一半夕阳和一半月光，他走向躺在泥泞之中发出一声低吟的伤兵。那是一个三四十岁光景的男人，身体很结实，因此Peter不由得更加紧张。忽然男人感觉到了有人在靠近自己，猛地抓住来者的脚踝。  
“放手！”Peter连忙甩开，然而对方绵软的力道让他又稍微放下了戒心。

“你受伤了。”不知道为什么，在这个似乎暂时与战争隔绝的树丛里，少校感觉自己恢复了在家乡时一个男孩的身份，慢慢俯下身来。男人的状况很糟糕，衬衫被泥土沾染以后结成了块，已经看不出布料的质地与颜色，领口被大面积扯开，胸口的肌肉有轻微的划痕和撕裂，腿部各处的结痂暴露了他在这里一动不动的时间之长。

而这些都比不上他额头上触目惊心的伤口，从眉角到耳廓上方三寸左右的位置，那道深而长的刀伤一直延伸到鬓角的发际线里，皮肉外翻，被一层鲜血覆盖，额前的深褐色头发有一缕粘黏在其上。Peter默默空咽了一下。

“看起来很糟糕，是吧。”因为良久不说话，男人的声音显得异常嘶哑。

“伤口很糟糕。”Peter说的是实话，但他不能否定，这张脸即使经历了这样毁灭性的摧残，依旧精致而迷人，浓眉包裹的眼眶下，乔木色的睫毛微微颤动着，胡须之中忽隐忽现的立体线条——而这一切只是让那道伤痕更加突兀惊人。

Peter忍不住伸手轻轻触碰了一下伤口的边缘，伤兵立刻疼得倒吸一口冷气。

“士兵，这很严重，你能站起来吗，我带你去包扎一下。”明明只是刚刚认识，他却对这个男人没有丝毫的怀疑，仿佛对方天生就有使人信任的能力。

“我更希望别人别这么称呼我，我并不认可这个既成事实的身份。”躺在地上的人试探着动了动，继而支起身子，依旧没有睁开眼睛。Peter心头一动，很久没有人可以让他像平常一样不带军衔，只用名字称呼了。

他摘下帽子，揉了揉微乱的头发，“那么，先生，请问你叫什么名字？”  
“Tony，”Tony闭着眼睛笑了一下，“不用看我也知道你年龄不大。”

“我叫Peter。如果你能站起来，我们离开会方便很多，天已经黑了，过会就什么都看不清了。”Peter犹豫了一下，拉住Tony冰凉的手腕，粗糙的触感无比真实。夜色已经浓郁，Peter开始看不清他的面容。

Tony握紧了那只可以带他脱离疼痛的手。他不知道这个年轻男孩属于哪方军队，也不知道前途是生是死，他本是一个应该死在这里的罪人。

“Peter，是吧，我该叫你Peter，”男人的笑容更灿烂了，显得刺眼，“对我来说，现在就是永恒的黑夜。”摇摇晃晃站起来，Tony感觉晕眩不已，Peter连忙扶住他的肩膀，他才不至于再次摔倒，但是污渍还是弄了男孩满身。“抱歉。”一直有些骄傲莫名的Tony忽然语气颓丧下来。

“不要紧，”Peter把他整条手臂放在自己颈后，两个人极其缓慢向外走着，“你说黑夜，是什么意思？”

Tony将头转向另一边，星河灿烂，似乎上面就是天堂，而人间已经不宜久留。

“我看不见了，就在受伤之后。”Peter不知道怎么回答，两个人一路无话。

营地中，Peter把大衣脱下来遮住Tony，但是所有士兵还是不出二十分钟就传开了最新消息：少校捡了一个伤兵回来。

“你能穿进我的衣服吗，或者先盖条毯子？”Peter找了一条毛巾，用刚烧过的热水简单消毒一下，伸出手，却不知道应该怎么擦下去。他以前从来没亲自给伤员做过包扎，但是眼下把这人放出去交给别人简直就是让他去送死，Peter一咬牙直接按了下去。

“好吧，朋友，我早该提醒你轻点！”突如其来的剧痛让刚刚还在凝神考虑穿什么的Tony差点直接蹦起来，“我虽然看不见，但是我其他方面都正常。我有感觉。”

“对不起。”Peter把毛巾扔进铁盆里，血色迅速污染了所有的水。他找出自己补衣服的针线，用打火机烧红，咬了一下单薄苍白的下唇，另一只手顺势抹了一下额头上的细汗，“我觉得我还是应该告诉你，我得给你缝针，而且……我以前没缝过。”

Tony感觉自己颅内一阵闷响。“你们没有医疗队吗？”

“你现在没有明确的身份证明，只要你出去，他们很可能枪毙你。”Peter拿出一片白色的药片贴在Tony的唇边，“吃下去，止痛片，我现在只有这个了。”  
男孩话音刚落，军用帐篷外就传来一阵窸窣声，一个通讯兵走了进来：“报告少校，上级长官刚刚发来消息，通知我们明天行军占领周围三个边缘城镇，要求下午三点前结束战斗。”

“我知道，你可以出去了。”Peter满脸通红，此时他正轻轻拽着男人的衣领，左手捏着细针的手指因为紧张有些发抖，忽然闯入的人让他异常尴尬。

“好的长官。”

针尖每在皮肉中贯穿一次，Tony抓着Peter上臂的手掌就多用力几分，到最后，男孩感到自己如果再不快一点手臂就要被生生捏断。

短暂的修整之后，头部裹着纱布的Tony从简易铺上转过头对着Peter说：“刚才那个人叫你少校？”

“呃……对。”

“你们军营有规定不可以随便带身份不明的人回来吧？”

“有。”

“所以你在为了救我违法规则？为什么？”Tony忽然睁开了眼睛，Peter被吓了一跳——可能是因为失明不久的关系，这双眼睛依旧非常明亮，足以把帐篷里所有的灯光都映照出来，并且携带了男人自己可能都未觉察的柔和。

“我在问你问题。”无法发觉Peter正在凝视自己，Tony依然想要一个答案。

“因为你还活着，”Peter只穿着单衣盖上了硬得难以保暖的行军被，翻了个身，“我没法眼睁睁看着你死去。”

军营中灯火逐渐熄灭，依然有人并没合眼，但一切寂静无声。


	2. 「如果声音记得」04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果声音记得。
> 
> 只有声音记得。

他醒来的时候听见了鸟叫声。

可能是布谷鸟，可能是麻雀，抑或喜鹊？没人知道。他听不清楚，也不了解鸟的品种。只是这种鸣叫带来的安宁令他恍惚了一瞬。

Peter还在熟睡，搬动过程伤员是没需要他出什么力气，不过为了防备外人，东西都由少校亲自整理。

他累了。

床比原来那张宽敞了些，勉强能让两个人平躺着安稳睡一个晚上。其实也不太安稳，他正发着烧，半夜浑身发烫又不敢翻身。

Peter侧过身子朝向他这边，于是他坐起身来想把被子给Peter盖好，却意外的碰到了男孩抱在胸前的手指。

手指说不上纤细，男孩应有的宽指节，上面套着一枚银灰色的戒指。

真好啊。他想。

几个白天过去，平淡且周而复始的生活仍旧是那样，吃的好了一些，搭在额头的毛巾也比以前那个柔软的多。三番五次，男孩溜出屋子去请那位上回被他语言冷落过的医生。

虽然精神状态良好，但是持续低烧不退让男人几乎没有什么体力，有的时候只是在房间里转两圈给自己洗把脸，再躺回床上也晕的半天坐不起来。Peter只好一遍一遍去找那位军医，说些好话，请她再拿点药品和注射药剂。

“你最好叫他到这里来，一个能动能走的病人，我没有义务做什么上门服务。”

“但是……”少校显得很为难，毕竟Tony是没有正式身份的，这样鲁莽地带他进入医务室，几乎相当于正大光明地宣告他违反军规。

于是换药一等的杂务事大都还由Peter亲自来。

每次男孩掀开Tony头顶的纱布，男人都会先捉住他手腕，坐起身子吻他，再亲他眼角，鼻翼，弄得他浑身发痒，美其名曰“贿赂医务员”。

“你烧得糊涂了，别乱动。”

Peter只是将他笑着按在那里，强硬地擦药包扎，动作上却时时顾及他细微的反应，好在伤口在逐渐痊愈，体温波动也减少了。

“贿赂医务员要换药之后才行。”手上的任务做完，Peter又告诉Tony，不讲理地将脑袋凑到男人耳边，“我可不是无偿服务。”

叫他的名字，想象他的样子，寻找他的位置，成了Tony每天生活的全部内容。

然而Peter却常常不在房间。

“拿这张照片和军牌号码，帮我查一个人。”军官在打开计算机，扫了一眼通讯兵敲打键盘的手指。窗帘被风吹得飘忽不定，屋里光线变得越来越差。

“要下雨了。”年轻的士兵摇了摇头，“这些天总是下雨。长官，你给的信息是准确的吗？我方信息库里好像没有……”

“谢谢你，”Peter忽然打断他，手掌不轻不重握住士兵肩膀，像是安抚却又趋于威胁，他抬头看着少校。

“你可以出去了，我自己来吧。”

“抱歉，长官，这里有我的看守任务，无论如何我不能……”

“我也很抱歉，”Peter低下头，缄默着将手指勾向腰侧，撩起开线的衣摆，露出一支消音手枪，崭新的，别在腰带上，“但是这是第一要义，服从。”

士兵几乎立刻从座位上弹了起来，脱下帽子仓皇地敬了个歪歪扭扭的军礼，走到门边，又一次回头注视这位刚从前线返回的少校，以及他闪烁的肩章。

Peter坐在电脑前，打开全领域搜索系统，并且随手进入系统关闭了警报。输入Tony的军牌号码，一条军事消息弹出画面——

敌军失踪将领：高级参谋Tony Stark。

删除所有搜索页，清空了后台的记录，Peter站起来径直拔掉了主机电源。

如同一场致命游戏，他陷入其中，生死不知，却不假思索踏入灰色地带，率先违抗规则，自寻绝路。

少校回到房间，男人摇晃着起身拉住他的手。

像每场无疾而终的爱情一样。

Peter手是凉的，任由他牵着，再贴上满是细碎胡茬的脸上。他发着烧，舒服的忍不住蹭了一下，Peter就站在他前面没什么反应。

他知道，他大概是知道了。

他忽然觉得，下一次这位少校穿戴整齐，走出房间，同自己说“catch you here later”，就会在一声枪响后殒命。

那柔软的耳朵，热乎乎的脸颊和胸膛，结实柔韧的小腿，起伏生动的语调，归于一把尘土，将军牌放入金属容器里。

这都是我给他的。Tony拽过Peter坐在他身边，凑过去，像每一个白天一样——男人低下头闻他肩膀的气息，都是我，一个早该离开的亡命徒。

 

走出房间的男人知道，自己是在送死。

但是Peter不是在送死吗？他冷笑了一声。

早晨照例是他先醒过来，转头去摸男孩的脸。并不算太细腻但是柔软鼓起的脸颊曲线平缓。指尖勾过可爱的鼻翼，他摸到了Peter眉心，那里似乎是皱起来的。

他支起上身，极其轻柔地按摩那一小块紧张的肌肉。他想知道是什么噩梦在纠缠Peter，可是许多事情就是这样，他或许永远不会知道，也无从询问。

私通敌军会被枪决吗？

他攀着伤兵才会借助的栏杆，来到走廊的简易露台上，抽出手榴弹，高高举起，倚着墙壁吹起口哨，像生命尽头辉煌惨烈的最后一场表演。

悠长平缓、尾音上挑的气音。男人头脑中只剩下Peter熟悉的体温。

趁他还在梦里，趁他还记得自己的容貌，趁他仍抱有幻想。趁他永不知晓。

一滴血而已。

如同鹰隼羽翼拖拽过苍穹的震响。

“二号房间集合……刑讯室做好准备……”

迷迷糊糊睡着的Peter是被门外的嘈杂响动生生惊醒的，尤其是刑讯两个字传到耳朵里，他几乎瞬间清醒过来。顾不上衬衫没有穿上，他环顾四周，果然，房间是空的。

他想起前些天人们狐疑的盯梢以及窃窃私语，还有早晨梦中恍惚间男人离开房间的声音。

果然。

赤着上身披上外套，扣好腰带，他飞奔出门，余光扫过每个房间铜黄色的号码牌，在二号门前猛然停下。

紧闭的金属门内传出叫骂和军用鞭抽打过皮肉的声音。还有男人的一声克制的闷哼。他大概是想冷笑的，可是声音被疼痛阻塞在喉咙里，又咽下去，徒劳地划伤自己。他明明不擅招架疼痛。

男孩扶着门框，闭上眼睛，一只手捂着头，手指攥紧了浅褐色的头发。他知道门里面有什么——鲜血、伤疤、绝望，以及背叛。也许自己也是在背叛。

他睁开眼。哀悼与恐惧是留给败将的。

年轻的军官举起了手枪，一脚破开门，脊背挺直，环视着房间内侦察兵错愕的脸。方才脆弱的内里此刻消失得无从找寻。战争、生活，从来都是这样，弱肉强食，优胜劣汰，因此那些无助是不能拿给人看的。

他一个人。

男人被绑缚在单薄的木质座椅上，半睁着眼睛，面侧淌着鲜亮的血液，蜿蜒而下，滴到暗淡的衬衫领口。

Peter明明已经见多了血液。战场上轰炸过后，每一步路走过去鞋底都粘黏腥红，他曾麻木地从上面踏过去，像走过一片草地。可现在，斑驳的血渍出现在Tony颈部皮肤，星星点点，却如此突兀，几乎让他视线模糊起来。

“……Tony，”他无声的吐出这个名字，用枪指着手持刑鞭的士兵，顿了一下，大声说道，“我在这里。所有人，从这房间出去，现在。”

男人摇摇头。他感到不值得。

“否则立刻枪毙。”Peter重新拾起了少校的傲慢无礼，放肆的君主，毫无缘由的决策，手指在扳机上愈压愈紧，他一枪放在天花板上。

石膏板剥落而下，落在地面，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

“可是，少校……你救得这个人其实是敌方的……”

“我不听解释。服从命令。出去。”Peter打断了他们的话，用枪指着几个士兵的头颅，一步一步逼近，直到他们走出门去。

Peter将他们锁在门外，厚重的金属门把空间分割成两片。他回头倚在墙壁上，看见Tony自己挣脱了捆住手腕的绳子，喘息半晌，疲惫地靠在座椅里。

“少校，您要亲自了断我了吗？”说完，男人举起双手，手腕上还透着勒痕的淤青。

这个人，他怎么还笑得出来？Peter忽然就生气了。

他迅速过去解开他身上所有束缚，扯起他回到房间，穿过走廊无视所有士兵愕然的目光，少校的枪口始终对着前方。

锁上门，将他带到窗边。这一切在训练有素的军官做来有些太快，让失去视觉的士兵走路都踉踉跄跄，几乎吃不消。日光苍白明亮，晃悠悠的落在两个人额头上，Tony感受到光的温度，进而嘴唇被一根手指压住。

紧接着是一个脆生生的耳光。

刚被抽打过，结痂的伤口再次开始流血，军官的手掌上也烙刻下暗红的掌纹，狰狞丑陋，和现实一样令人失望透顶。男人摸着脸，反倒释然，像是暗处的渣滓，了解自己的价值，因而对一切有所估量。这种疼让他感觉撕裂般的罪有应得。

Peter是在斥责他的不信任，还是批判他的不忠？这个问题决定着未来每一秒钟的命运，他不得不回答。

“我不会杀你。”

男人笑了。

“Tony Stark，我早知道你是谁。这些可能都是错的，但是现在我杀不了你，我……我得让你活下去……”少校忽然开始语无伦次，“我希望你活得比我长。”

他可真天真啊，完全没有一个优秀军人该有的天资。

“无论你效忠谁，我们都一样言不由衷。真正昂贵的不是信仰，而是生存。”

Tony知道他说对了。这真可怕，这回他是对的。

生存，抛下所谓的大局利益，每个灵魂的最深处只渴求这一样——苟延残喘、支离破碎的存活。

“Peter，”男人忽然捂住脸，打断他的长篇大论，指腹压住眼睑，睫毛被透明的生理泪水濡湿，“我能感觉到光了。”

男孩一怔，又有些紧张，急于拨开Tony的手指，然而男人却有些抗拒地抓住了他的手心，“太久没见光，有点疼。”

“要紧吗？”Tony尝试睁开了眼睛，眼泪从琥珀色的双眸中渗出来，Peter差点慌了手脚，抓过一把钢剪，在装杂物的行军袋上铰下半根黑色布条，对折几下，绕着男人头部转了两圈，在末尾打个活扣，正好遮住眼睛。

“好多了，”Tony揉了揉眼角，去半空摸索Peter的手，被男孩浅浅握住。

房间空荡荡的，安静得怕人。

这分明是个绅士的动作，充满了平常的关切，却造成此时无法抗拒和解释的静默。“暴风雨前的宁静”，Peter忽然想到，这是他还在学校里学过的词句。

男人忽然将他喉咙狠狠扼住，逼迫他抬起下巴，激烈地吮吸住男孩的唇齿，滚烫的舌尖用力摩擦过对方口腔，整个过程使得Peter完全无法呼吸，充斥着暴力的快感。像个疯子。

急风骤雨。

“Tony Stark，”少校张开嘴喘息，不顾他仍旧被按在墙上，“你要干什么？”

于是男人松开他，像是松开一条悬在崖壁上救命的绳索，任由自己一人坠落下去，在深渊中无声无息，等待审判与死亡——抑或他早就想这么做了。

“抱歉，小家伙。”Tony轻笑，“我该走了。”

“你去哪？”Peter面色苍白，注视着Tony遵循记忆走向门边。

他感觉很坏。

拿起身边男人的酒壶，Peter将它用力摔砸在地上。钢铁滚动着，叮当作响。

阴云，酒气，颤抖。

脚步停了。心跳也停了。

“你在哭吗。”背对着少校，Tony低声询问道。“你呼吸很急。”

他没有哭，他只是生气，气的很杂，沉重的压在胸膛。

男孩悻悻走上去，几乎失控地扳过男人的脸，咬住他下唇，含着，一句话也不说，呼吸全收散而去，落在男人鼻尖，乱糟糟的胡须上，细密的痒意淋湿了毛孔，蔓延开来，搅浑思维。抬起Peter的下巴，Tony将他整个人揽住，腰腹完全贴合一起。

男孩眼眶很干涩。

“Sorry.”

这样沉重的字眼不像是从男人双唇中传出来的，然而这就是事实。事实是不可以被否定的。

更加恶意剥夺的亲吻，脊背上尾椎骨被按压，Peter将两只手臂紧紧挂在男人颈后，军装被磨蹭到褶皱，象征荣誉的肩章此刻多余地刺痛着两人，氧气愈发稀薄，难以捉摸。

“我们得珍惜时间。”男孩说这句话的语气像是告诉其他士兵“军备处直走右转”，可说完这几个单词，他却别过脸去，一副抵赖的做派，“我的建议是我们现在就把该做的都做了。”

隔阂就在这样直白得近乎暴露的话语中一扫而空。

“那我就按照自己的理解完成命令了，Sir.”

随手脱了衣服，男人迅速让自己浑身上下就剩一条军用长裤，松散地挂在腿上。

“你也脱掉，快一点。”他指指男孩，因为看不见，还指错了方向。

Peter感觉被命令，于是在剥下外套之后向后退了一步，径直将男人扑倒在并不结实的床铺中间，Tony继续说“裤子，脱掉。”

似乎是才刚刚有些意识到将要发生什么，Peter脱裤子的动作有些减慢了，显得磨磨蹭蹭，最后还是男人直接扯开了他单薄的内裤，重新将他腰腹扶住，架在髋骨上。

“你凭什么不脱裤子？”根本不懂得水温深浅的年轻人摇了摇头，壮着胆子抻起Tony裤腰的布料，伸进去，握住他已经起了反应的下半身。

军官的手是长期触摸武器的，即使是年轻的皮肤，久而久之也生出薄茧，此时毫无技法地圈住男人兴奋的性器，让毫无准备的参谋疾喘一声，防卫似的迅速反扣住Peter手腕。

“我看不见，”男人声音压得极低，沙哑得好像害了伤寒，让Peter想起自己给他额头换药的那次，他汗涔涔的、瞳孔放大，目光变得深重……“所以有些事情你得自己来。”

Peter咬了咬牙，喘息着跪起身来。

Tony感觉自己胯关节被夹紧了，男孩的气息声在他头顶，摇摇晃晃。他仿佛置身一艘渔船上，月光被遮挡起来，星星却异常明亮，他的全世界——身下的海水，头顶的空气，他所汲取的一切，都只是这个男孩。

Peter，这个手上戴着他戒指的男孩。

他是大难不死的逃难者。

而此时，年轻人正握着那根看起来远远超出自己容纳限度的阴茎，提起腰，认命地横下心来，屏气就要往下坐。

“你等等！”男人连忙一把捞住他，几乎被他这种鲁莽愚蠢的举动震惊得无话可说，“你这是……你不会是第一次吧？”

Peter咳嗽了一声。

“和姑娘也没睡过？”男人诧异地摸着男孩胸口，以确定他的位置，并且撑住他，防止他一冲动真坐下来，弄得两败俱伤。

军官执拗地沉默了半晌，最后还是妥协地耸耸肩，尽管Tony看不到，他还是感觉这样能多少赢回些许尊严。

“没有。”想了想，他又补充道，“军队一直很忙，我刚来的时候还在上学……”

男人笑了，在他乳尖上嘬出响声，“你可真是白纸一张啊，长官，我简直感觉我在占你便宜。”Tony拿出口袋里平日备着抹伤口的药膏，递给男孩。

“自己给自己创造点条件。”

Peter迅速领悟了他的意思。屋里凉气有些重，他却迅速烧红了脸，接过药膏，挤出一点在手指上。

Tony感觉身上半跪着的人浑身抖了一下，就知道是他已经开始了。男人在身后垫了两个枕头，又把其他衣物简单折几下，好把上身垫起来，顺势抬高自己的位置，去亲吻Peter的肩膀、脖子。于是战栗变得更加频繁。

“Tony，你、你停一下，我先……”

Peter说话的声音向来清晰，声线本身比较明快，而变声后又留下沙哑的刮痕，和刚睡醒的动物一样。在Tony听来，这是自己识别男孩唯一的标志，于是他听得格外仔细，不放过任何无关紧要的词汇，似乎这样，他就能留住什么，进而接近永不失去。

每一个吞音，卷舌，降调。

然而Peter动作却停了，单单一只手拄在男人腹部的肌肉上，呼吸急促，男人摸了摸他的嘴唇，吻上去，指尖从他脊线滑下，套弄几下他身前挺立的小家伙，好让他好过些。

“怎么了？”

没有回音。

“疼？”

男孩不回答，抓起对方的手背，抵在自己下巴上，点了点头。羞耻心率先剥夺了他的话语权。他的脸摸起来可真烫，Tony想着，拿过了药膏，拍拍男孩的屁股，示意他转过身来，背对着自己。

“你从里到外都这么烫？”

叉开腿的姿势很方便男人手指探进Peter的穴口。男孩感觉不太舒服，稍微扭动身子，Tony立刻打了他一巴掌，凭着记忆再去揉方才自己扇过的位置。Peter只是无措地维持姿势，回头看男人脸色，却发觉这样并看不出什么。

“别动，乖。”

本能驱使Peter在容纳第三根手指时呜咽了几声，气喘在经过特定的地方声音忽然变了调，抓住男人的膝盖，男孩重重吐出一口气。

Tony了解自己找到了什么，在那块软肉上用力按压两下，男孩的腰背瞬间软下去，幸而男人立刻抽出了手，中断了过激的快感。他甚至还拍了拍男孩背肌，像安抚一匹马驹那样，颇带些戏弄的意味。

Peter耐心等了三十秒，Tony却只是像瘫痪了一般坐在那不为所动，好像他自己没硬得大脑失衡似的。

“自己来，我是伤员。”

“你可真混蛋。”男孩嘴里说着，身体却安静地接收了指示，半跪的双腿向前挪了挪，随即提气屏息，握住Tony的性器，对准自己的穴口，慢慢放下身子。

失去视觉只是让其他感官更加敏感。Tony感受到自己阴茎顶端被高热柔软的穴肉浅浅包裹，随着Peter呼吸的频率一下一下收缩着，勉强被吞进一半而已。经验全无的年轻人很紧张，几次调整姿势，扶着男人结实的腹部。

有水滴落下来，Tony想到，他在流汗。

Peter现在肯定是被热气包裹着的。由内散发出的、蒸腾出水雾的热气。潮湿的、贴附在脸侧的额发，亮泽的双眸，微张的嘴唇。

男人伸出手去摸他额头，中指放在他两唇中间，感受他呼吸时温度的变化。一高一低，恍若心跳，搏动的生命，Peter。

快感刺激到大脑皮层，在暗淡的视网膜上映射出焰火般大片云集的色块，拼凑着流转。

“你真热，我感觉你几乎要烫坏我了。”

男孩俯下身子，脱力地靠在他身上，下巴抵着他，恶狠狠咬在他肩膀上。体内的家伙猛然转了角度，戳到最要命的位置，Peter喉咙里发出类似咳喘的气音。这是一名少校，满身功勋的战士，男人提醒自己，但是这个男孩现在听起来脆弱无助的不得了。

万一我在这时候想杀了他，Tony忽然想到。

树林里的鹿，高高扬起脖颈，放下戒备，将喉管暴露给他，仿佛在告诉他，咬下去吧，我已经是你的了。

身心并具。

“Tony……” 

“不再动一动吗？”

Peter哼了一声，撑着身子坐起来，解开男人眼睛上蒙着的黑色布料，Tony一时禁不住光线刺激，猛然睁开眼，又迅速闭上。男孩替他捂住双目，低声在他耳边做了个深呼吸。

“士兵……我、我命令你，现在到上面来……”

“什么，长官？我听不明白。”男人明知故问，亲吻着男孩汗湿的鬓角，舌尖细小的舌苔划过皮肤，男孩情动地抓住了身下那条已经不成样子的军裤。

本能却驱使Peter从沉溺中迅速推开他，用手指抵住他太阳穴，模仿枪支的压迫，全身皮肤都泛着淡红，“我要你到上面来操我，快点。”

“遵命。”

摸了摸床的四周，Tony计算着这里的宽度，趁Peter猝不及防，匆匆翻身将他压在下面，将纤细有力的双腿分得更开，架在自己腰上，随后毫不留情地将自己送入他体内。

少校一瞬间感到甬道内褶皱被翻开的疼痛，性器头部摩擦而过的剧烈快感，自己下体被填满的清晰认知，还有面前半睁着眼抽送的Tony Stark。

男人努力睁开眼，靠模糊的光线去感受Peter，触碰他的五官，“说话，Peter，出点声音，让我知道你在……”

男孩在Tony看不见的光亮中吻着他。于自己而言，他是真实的，形态、声音、灵魂，而自己于他，只是一个声音，失散在狂流中就径直灭顶，消逝得无影无踪，无从寻找。

“我……Tony Stark……我现在命令你，再快一点，”Peter忽然浑身绷紧，整个身子半挂在男人身上。绞紧的后穴全数带给男人堙灭般的轰然快感。

“当然，长官，”Tony的声音被榨干了理智，“当然。”

他们藏了很多话。比如未来，比如生还的比率，比如离散。面对无法解决的问题，缄口不言是唯一的解决方法。

星空在很高的位置，随着呼吸上下浮动，同安逸一样虚幻，竭尽全力也难以触及。

他们此刻相互容纳。阳光透过玻璃。他们听见彼此，以声波的跃动，化为缠绕周身的亲吻。

 

如果声音记得。

只有声音记得。

**Author's Note:**

> by：Lord.M


End file.
